1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a term on a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a view toward reducing a wiring space or enhancing a degree of freedom of a wiring route, a flexible intensive wire; for instance, a flexible flat cable (FFC) and a flexible wiring board (FPC: Flexible Printed Circuit), has hitherto been used for establishing an interconnection between various electronic devices or between various electric instruments. When the flexible intensive wire is connected to a printed wiring board on which various electric components are to be mounted, connectors to be electrically connected and anchored to the printed wiring board are used.
A connector of this type is made up of a connector housing that is made of a resin and into which an end of a flexible intensive wire is inserted and a plurality of terminals to be held by the connector housing. The terminals are arrayed at a predetermined pitch along a widthwise direction of the connector housing; in other words, a widthwise direction of the flexible intensive wire. When the end of the flexible intensive wire is inserted into an insertion slot on a front of the connector housing, the plurality of terminals are connected to a plurality of conductors arrayed at the end of the flexible intensive wire. Further, in the terminals, ends of the terminals pulled out of a back of the connector housing are soldered to a plurality of conductor patterns arrayed on the printed wiring board (see JP-A-2011-204509).